The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa hybrida. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘CA 29’. ‘CA 29’ is a new cultivar of shrub rose grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar of shrub rose is a selection from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Morden, Manitoba, Canada with an objective to create new rose cultivars with greater hardiness, greater disease resistance, ever blooming habits, and unique flower colors.
The new variety of shrub rose, ‘CA 29’, was selected by the Inventors from amongst 444 seedlings derived from a cross made in March 2003 between the female parent, ‘BAIhero’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,400) and the male parent, ‘Frontenac’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,210). ‘CA 29’ was selected as a single unique plant in September of 2005.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by one of the Inventors by softwood cuttings in Morden, Manitoba, Canada in September 2005. Asexual propagation determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.